fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
Aihara Kaiko
Aihara Kaiko is a main character and a main cure in Sign ★ Pretty Cure. She's a sentimental and very creative first year student who has the soul of the guardian of the Moon, Cure Cancer. Her complementary cure is Doi Mikumi. Appearance Kaiko is a slim and short girl, with pale skin. She has round sapphire blue eyes, rounded and small features, arched eyebrows, a noticeable jawbone and straight, thin coffee brown hair that reaches her midback, worn on a low ponytail. She wears glasses. She likes to wear clothing that make her feel safe and cute at the same time, in soft colors. Kaiko is often wearing loose, but fitted clothes, that accentuate her features. Personality Kaiko is creative, loyal, emotional, kind, tenacious and sympathetic, always comprehensive of others' problems and feelings. She likes art a lot, and enjoys painting. Kaiko is also moody and insecure, to the point where she finds it difficult to fully trust others and tends to think the worst of them, which then leads to her acting manipulative and having self-pity. She's always willing to help those she cares about and is very loyal to them, but doesn't like to share her personal life with them. Kaiko considers home and family to be extremely important. Her hobbies include painting, swimming and relaxing. Cure Cancer "The soul of the sensitive crab! Cure Cancer!" 敏感なカニの魂！キアキャンセル! Binkan'na kani no tamashī! Kyua Kyanseru! Cure Cancer '(キアキャンセル ''Kyua Kyanseru) is the Pretty Cure alter ego of Kaiko. She is the reincarnation of the original Priest Cure Cancer, thus having the soul of the crab, which enables her to turn into a cure. She is known to be considerably strong and somewhat fast, though not agile. Attacks Cure Cancer's attacks are based on the cardinal water, representing the beginning of the summer. She uses the power of the sea. '''Wave Gleam is Cure Cancer's main attack. Shore Scar is the main attack combination of Cure Cancer and Cure Capricorn. Heartful Flow is the main attack combination of Cure Cancer, Cure Scorpio and Cure Pisces. Summer Ether is the main attack combination of Cure Cancer, Cure Leo and Cure Virgo. Etymology Kaiko: kai can mean "sea", "mustard plant" or "shellfish", and ko means "child". Aihara: ai means "indigo" or "indigo plant", and hara means "field" or "plain". Songs Kaiko's voice actress has participated in several image songs for the character she voices. Many of them include duets with the voice actresses for Budou Ayuko, Sakimoto Emiru, Adachi Chisaki, Gushiken Futaba, Ryumine Hanabi, Ishii Misao, Chiba Saori, Hiromi Yayoi, Osawa Shiki, Doi Mikumi and Wakata Takami. * Treasured Reminder * Inside My Shell Duets * A Galaxy To Guard '(Along with the voice actresses for Budou Ayuko, Sakimoto Emiru, Adachi Chisaki, Gushiken Futaba, Ryumine Hanabi, Ishii Misao, Chiba Saori, Hiromi Yayoi, Osawa Shiki, Doi Mikumi and Wakata Takami) * '''Find The Truth That Matters Most '(Along with the voice actresses for Budou Ayuko, Sakimoto Emiru, Adachi Chisaki, Gushiken Futaba, Ryumine Hanabi, Ishii Misao, Chiba Saori, Hiromi Yayoi, Osawa Shiki, Doi Mikumi and Wakata Takami) * '''Our Mission Here (Along with the voice actresses for Budou Ayuko, Sakimoto Emiru, Adachi Chisaki, Gushiken Futaba, Ryumine Hanabi, Ishii Misao, Chiba Saori, Hiromi Yayoi, Osawa Shiki, Doi Mikumi and Wakata Takami) * 'Legend of The Soul '(Along with the voice actresses for Sakimoto Emiru, Adachi Chisaki, Adachi Chisaki, Gushiken Futaba, Ryumine Hanabi, Ishii Misao, Chiba Saori, Hiromi Yayoi, Osawa Shiki, Doi Mikumi and Wakata Takami) * 'Come On A Journey '(Along with the voice actresses for Budou Ayuko, Sakimoto Emiru, Adachi Chisaki, Gushiken Futaba, Ryumine Hanabi, Ishii Misao, Chiba Saori, Hiromi Yayoi, Osawa Shiki, Doi Mikumi and Wakata Takami) * 'Elemental HEART '(Along with the voice actresses for Hiromi Yayoi and Budou Ayuko) * 'Deep Down, I Know '(Along with the voice actress for Doi Mikumi) Trivia * Kaiko loves sweet foods. * Her favorite colors are blue, purple and silver. * She wants to be an art teacher. * Her favorite school subject is art. Category:Blue Cures Category:KaptainKoala Characters